


Here to Watch Me Suffer?

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Twins [Art] [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Prison, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"<i>You're lucky. After everything you've done, I'm the only one who still gives a damn about you.</i>" -Neal Caffrey</p>
<p>Can you tell I'm getting into this idea more and more each day? lol. I'm not going to abandon my Threads verse by any means, but I think I'm going to work on this fic as well as This War's Not Over when I finally go on Christmas break.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here to Watch Me Suffer?

**Author's Note:**

> " _You're lucky. After everything you've done, I'm the only one who still gives a damn about you._ " -Neal Caffrey
> 
> Can you tell I'm getting into this idea more and more each day? lol. I'm not going to abandon my Threads verse by any means, but I think I'm going to work on this fic as well as This War's Not Over when I finally go on Christmas break.


End file.
